Alone Protects Me
by I'm Wasting My Time
Summary: Not so much an Alternative Universe but more Universe Alterations. So it's a Destiel fanfiction with tweaks of Castiel and his angel abilities and being aware of how he's a angel, traits of characters and all. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I remember my first day of first grade so clearly. The sun was beating down on the pavement, Michael had a firm grasp of my tiny palm as Lucifer chased after Gabriel, the birds were singing and there wasn't a single cloud in the pale blue sky.  
Michael walked all of us to our classrooms, making sure Lucifer and Gabriel didn't run off and avoid their lessons and I got to my class safely. Michael was a gem in my teacher's eyes. She'd constantly coo over how much she misses teaching him and how tall he's grown. In response, he'd nod, smile and then eventually insist on having to go to his lesson. I stopped listening whilst the two babbled on, and that's when my eyes fell upon him. A boy with light brown hair and glistening green eyes that danced in the morning sun. He was grinning, his beautiful eyes staring directly at me. I grinned back at him. Now, I was short. He was short. But that's all that made us somewhat similar, and everyone in my classroom was short. I had a mop of dark, messy curls on my head and deep blue eyes, and I was fairly chubby. Nothing about me stood out. Whereas this boy, he was beautiful for someone so young. He stood out to me; in fact I'm sure almost everyone would have goggled over him if we weren't oblivious young children. I knew better than the rest, I could think like a grown up. Michael taught me to. The boy wasn't as chubby as the rest of us, which immediately startled me. I immediately began to wonder what his home life was like, but before I could wriggle my hand out of Michael's and run to the boy, my elder brother hissed into my ear: "Don't talk to that kid. Got it? He's not one of us. Promise me, Castiel, that'll you never talk to that kid. Ever. Do you promise?"  
I swallowed. I didn't want to make that promise.  
"I promise." I mumbled back, watching my older brother leave through the tears in my eyes. Once my brother had left the room, the boy approached me, his grin etched upon his lips.  
"Hello," he said, his green eyes twinkling, "I'm Dean Winchester. What's your name?"  
I didn't respond at first, which resulted with a sharp poke from Dean. "Can't you hear?" he asked, "Or speak?"  
I skimmed my eyes over his freckles, before sighing softly. "I'm not allowed to talk to you." I said simply as I dropped my gaze, turning my focus onto my new school shoes rather than the boy.  
"Why not?" Winchester asked, his grin evolving into a slight pout.  
"My brother won't allow it." I responded.  
"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."  
I grinned. Dean grinned. It was the beginning of a friendship, and little did I know how much more it would become.


	2. Chapter 2

I learnt a lot about Dean that day. And all the days that followed, until he was whisked away from me due to his Fathers work. That's what he told me, at least. That's what he had always told me. He told me about his little brother, Sam, and how it was Dean's duty to protect the youngest Winchester. Dean was so proud of it, too. I wondered if that's how Michael felt when he walked Lucifer, Gabriel and me to school. Dean quickly became my best, and only, friend which was in fact incredibly unfortunate. The reasons for it being unfortunate was because one; Michael had forbidden me to speak to the boy and two; he moved school and state due to his father's work, leaving me with no one. I was fine with moping around the playground and sitting by myself, and commonly I'd tag along with Gabriel or Lucifer once school was over. They, of course, soon grew sick of me and cast me aside. I was fine with that, and just stayed in my room during my free time. Once finishing my homework and having nothing else to do, I'd remember all the stories Dean had told me. He'd tell me about mythical beings most of the time, and I always assumed he'd hoped they would scare me, but sometimes he'd tell me how little Sam was doing. He'd boast about how Sam's first steps were towards Dean, he'd coo over the little sounds Sam would make, and it was a pleasure to see Dean so happy.  
Years went on, and eventually my mind tidied itself up. With my memories of Dean folded neatly and placed into the dusty corner of an old shelf, I gradually forgot about him. I made new friends, who weren't Gabriel and Lucifer, and I began high school. It was great, since I was invited to parties and whatnot, and in fact, just the other day I heard about this party that Jessica Moore, the most popular girl in school, will be having. It was quite a surprise for me when I received the invitation. I spent the rest of the week debating on whether I should go or not, and I ended up deciding that I could go for a drink, perhaps socialise a little, and then leave at eleven. Perfect.  
At least, when the day came, everything wasn't quite how I'd planned so. For starters, Father and Lucifer were in another argument and it resulted with Gabriel storming out of the room and slamming the door shut. He hates watching the two fight, especially when Michael swoops in and defends Father. I sigh, walking to my room as I hear Michael scream abuse at our own brother and glance towards Gabriel. He's sprawled out over his bed, a scowl on his face. "You alright?" I ask gently, leaning against the door of his bedroom.  
"No," he doesn't bother to glance my way as he speaks, "I just want out of this family. I'm so fucking sick of them all."  
"You don't mean that," I reply, trying to sound caring although it comes out in a flat tone.  
"Yes I do," he says, snapping his head towards me, "And I tell you, the moment an opportunity pops up, I'm out of here."  
"What am I meant to do, then?" I ask him, "Once you're gone?"  
"Grow up and get out," Gabriel shrugs, leaning towards his bedside table and plucking a lollypop, removing the wrapper and placing the lollypop into his mouth. I sigh once again, leaving my older brother and enter my room. It really is selfish of him, but I expel the thought to the back of my mind, focusing on the party instead.  
Snatching up my best suit, I slip into the outfit and straighten my tie. I rummage through my wardrobe until I eventually find a decent coat, my trench coat, and ruffle up my hair to give it the gravity-defying look. I give my reflection a satisfied grin, before casting my eyes upon the clock that rests on my bedside table. I still have some time to kill. The shouting from downstairs has ceased, but it's most likely that Lucifer has just stormed out of the house and I didn't hear the slam of the door. I hate it when they fight, it's just awful.  
I sometimes forget why the fight at all. Lucifer, being the self-pitying person he is, always insists that it's Fathers fault and that Father doesn't love Lucifer like he loves everyone else. Sometimes, he claims that Father prefers Michael's friends to him. Father would insist he's being idiotic, that Father loves Lucifer just as much as everyone else and its Lucifer's fault there's arguments. Once, Father even said that the arguments are beginning to make him like Lucifer less and less, which made Lucifer's blood boil with rage. I can see where Lucifer is coming from, though, as I feel like Father excludes me, too. I'm not even sure why, but it feels as if I'm different to my brothers. For some strange reason, it's as if they're all special whereas I'm… I'm just plain ordinary.  
I flop onto my bed, rummaging through all my old memories. Very faint ones included when we were all a family, all of us so happy and proud of each other. There was a time Lucifer and Gabriel would play little tricks, like placing a whoopee cushion under Michael's chair or mixing up the sugar and the salt on purpose. Lucifer practically taught Gabriel every single trick in the book, much to Michael's disliking. I'm still unsure whether Michael was pissed about being the butt of the prank or just the fact Gabriel got along better with Lucifer, but either way he wasn't pleased with the two.  
I also remember how Lucifer would crave for Father's attention, how he'd constantly try to show off in front of him with good grades and little things he'd learnt to do. It got to such an extent it bothered Father, and Father would usually call for Michael to just take Lucifer to the park. Lucifer wouldn't be pleased with this, but he didn't necessarily have an option.  
While rummaging through my memories, I remember Dean. I remember everything he told me, I had always remembered, but then I fell upon Michael finding out I was friends with the Winchester. Gabriel had spotted me playing tag with the boy, and immediately came over to me, a look of anger mingled with fear upon his face.  
"Castiel!" he had growled at me, snatching my wrist, "You're not allowed to be friends with that… that boy!" he hissed, and I felt tears prick my eyes. I was never to question the family rules, but something about Dean made me want to rebel. Perhaps I just wanted to impress him.  
"Why can't I?!" I whined, attempting to wriggle my wrist free of Gabriel's grasp.  
"Because…" Gabriel doesn't finish his sentence, but instead all the colour in his chubby little face drains, "I must tell Michael. I must tell Father!" he winces, dropping my wrist and taking a hold of his head with both hands.  
"Gabriel! Are you alright?" I ask him, placing a hand gingerly on his shoulder, only for it to be casted off.  
"No," he mumbles, "I am the messenger. I must tell Father."  
I never understood what he meant by that. What I do know is that I wasn't allowed to be seen with Dean Winchester. It didn't necessarily stop me, but it did keep me on guard at all times.


	3. Chapter 3

It begins to dawn on me that Dean leaving might have been my own fault, as it wasn't exactly a secret that I was forbidden to be around him. He could have easily have decided that he didn't want to cause me trouble, and left for my sake.  
I remember that day so well. In fact, I didn't even want to remember it. I had returned home to disappointed faces, my Father hurling fierce words at me whilst Michael just stared at me, his eyes full of disappointment and shame. Gabriel looked like he had been tore limb from limb, his eyes reflecting his pity. He didn't want to tell Father, and I can't imagine what made him. Lucifer was watching me; too, however he showed no signs of being disappointed. In fact, I dare say there was a slight smirk hidden on the corner of his lips.  
"Castiel," my Father had said to me, "You cannot be friends with that Winchester boy, alright?"  
"How do you even know who he is?!" I snapped back, my anger reflecting in my Father's eyes.  
"He's different to us!" Father hissed, "At least, we're different to him!"  
"What's that even meant to mean?!" I nearly screeched, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Michael stamp on Lucifer's toe. Must have been a brilliant moment for him, not being the one on the receiving end of Daddy's hate.  
"Look," Father's voice softened, "You're different, okay? You're different and as soon as the Winchester boys realise it, you're dead. You can't talk to him. I forbid you. You are to play the role you've been assigned and you are to obey me. Do you understand, Castiel?"  
"Yes, Father." I mumbled bitterly, before storming off to my room.  
That's it. That's all I was ever told. I was different, and I may never know what's special – no, correction, _wrong_ about me. All I can assume is that it runs in the family.  
I guess it could explain Gabriel, though. He must have received the same speech, as he constantly snaps "You are to play the role you've been assigned!" to me every time I try to ask for him to explain to me.  
I take another glance at my clock, and find I've been daydreaming for the past ten minutes. With my thoughts still scattered around in a disorganised cluster, I jump to my feet and make my way to Jessica's house. I walk, my mind swimming with thoughts I'd never considered until now. Does alone really protect me? It seems so, although I guess I could accept family protects me also. Only, it appears my family is falling apart. Lucifer is getting worse and worse each day, and soon enough Father will either force him to leave or he's going to storm out and never return. As for Gabriel, he wants to get out, and if I know Gabriel as well as I think I do, then he's going to escape soon.  
My pace quickens, and I try with all my might to expel these horrid thoughts of my family falling apart. Tonight shall be a night filled with fun and laughter, and I refuse to cry to someone over a pathetic sob story. I reach the house and can tell immediately it's where the party's taking place, as there's dancing lights shining through the window and many people sprawled out on the grass of the front yard. I make my way past them, entering the house and beginning to socialise with people. It's actually fairly hard, as some people are already incredibly drunk and I fear they're going to be taken advantage of. If only I had a louder voice, I'd save them from the demons filling the room.  
I'm chatting to this girl, I say chatting, she's flirting with me and I'm cracking pathetic jokes, when this male approaches me. He's fairly tall, with short, spikey hair and an impressive leather jacket. He grins at me, his green eyes twinkling in the dim light. I study his face for a moment, pursing my lips.  
"You haven't changed at all!" the boy says, tugging me into a tight embrace. I rack my mind for who this stranger could possibly be, trying to expel the possibility I'm being hugged by Dean Winchester. I'm forbidden to be in contact with Dean, even if I wanted to be. "Cas?" the boy says, "You remember me, right?"  
"Dean." I respond, watching his smile widen.  
"What brings you here, then, Cas?" he asks me, slinging his arm around my shoulder. I feel ashamed to say, but I actually like how it feels. For once in my entire life, I feel safe.  
"Oh, you know," I mumble back pathetically, "Getting away and stuff. And you?"  
"Well, Jessica is Sammy's little girlfriend," Dean says, and I recognise the beam of pride on his face, "So I get an automatic invite."  
"So Sam's here?" I say, "You always told me about him, but I never actually got to meet him."  
"Ah, yes!" my friend responds, "I shall have to introduce you two!"  
With those words, his arm suddenly drops from my shoulders and his hand has taken hold of my wrists. I'm dragged all the way across the room, where I find a boy with light brown hair pecking the cheek of a beautiful blonde, Jessica Moore. Dean flings his spare hand at the two in what seems to be an attempt to stop them from kissing. "Dude!" is all Dean says to them, before nodding at his brother and pointing to me: "Sam, I'd like you to meet Castiel. Cas, this is my brother, Sam. Jessica, this is Cas and Cas, this girl right here is Jessica."  
"Pleasure to meet you," I say as I shake hands with Sam and give Jessica a small nod.  
"I've heard plenty about you," Sam tells me with a small grin on his face, and I glance towards Dean, who's lightly freckled cheeks have a tinge of pink. He gives me a small grin, before casting a glare to his brother.  
"Really?" I respond, "I've heard a lot about you, too! What does your brother say about me?"  
"Well," Sam begins, but suddenly I'm being dragged away from the younger Winchester. I know for a fact that it's Dean who's dragging me away, but my heart can't help but turn over the possibility it might be Michael and that he has caught me with the Winchesters.  
My fear was stupid and irrational, but it was still there. Even though I turned my head to find the man who I knew so many years ago, I was scared my brothers would whisk me away and never let me see him again. I don't even know why I have such a passion for this guy, as he's nothing too me except an old friend. "Dean!" I say as he eventually drops his grip, "What do you say about me to Sam?"  
"Nothing," he mumbles in response, "Just that you're a great friend and I wish I saw you more often. He'd just twist my words, though."  
"Ah."


	4. Chapter 4

We stand in silence for a short while, until eventually Dean tries to strike up another topic: "So, how's your family?"  
I'd hoped he wouldn't ask that. How am I meant to respond? "Yeah, we're great if you ignore that Lucifer is most likely to be kicked out of the house, Gabriel will run away and Michael's going to become the favourite of the family."  
"We're fine," I tell him, "What about yours?"  
"Eh," Dean shrugs, "Dad's away again so I'm checking in on Sam. I had to buy a room at a hotel, though, as Sam refused to let me stay at his place. I wouldn't exactly want to, though, seeing as him and Jess share a room and… well, I think we both know where that leads to."  
I chuckle gently, quickly glancing at my watch before returning my gaze to the Winchester. "Do you have to be home at a certain time?" he asks me, and I shrug.  
"Not really," I say, "I'm just not really a party person."  
"Well, I can take you to my place, if you like," he mumbles, "It'd be much quieter."  
"I'd like that."  
With a brief moment of silence, we exchange grins and Dean begins to weave his way through the people, his hand clinging onto mine. Eventually we're out the door, and I'm impressed we didn't get lost through the crowd, and I lay eyes on the most beautiful car. She's an impala, a couple years old but absolutely remarkable. "Beauty, isn't she?" Dean says with a proud smile on his face. It's the same smile I saw on his face back when we were six, and I can't help but smile back at him.  
"She's amazing," I whisper as the Winchester opens the door, allowing me to sit in the passenger seat of the impala.  
"Glad you think so!" Dean responds, his grin widening as he sits in his seat. "Sam doesn't appreciate her as much," he adds, "But that might just be my taste in music he doesn't like. I'm older, so I'm in charge, you know?"  
I nod, although that's a complete lie. I don't know what it's like to be the older brother and to be in charge, but I'm glad Dean does. He seems to love it. "What kind of music are you into, Cas?" the Winchester boy asks me, his green eyes flicking momentarily towards me as he switches the car into gear.  
"Nothing specific, I kinda dabble in all genres," I shrug, only to be handed a fistful of cd's. They all seem to be rock, so I just select one at random and pass it back to Dean, causing him to grin.  
"My favourite," he says, slotting the disk in and blaring the music. I smile in response, which I immediately feel that I'm annoying him with my lack of contribution to conversation. Dean doesn't speak on it, though, so I assume he's fine with me being bad at talking. With the way that he's singing along, he seems perfectly fine with me being silent. Might I just add, he's a pretty decent singer.  
We pull up to the hotel, although Dean is determined to finish his song. We sit together in the car as he goes for the long note, until he eventually finishes his solo and pulls a smirk at me. I applaud him as I clamber out of the car, watching him bow as I walk towards him. With a quick hand movement, he has the keys to his room in his hand and leads me up a short flight of stairs and into the room. It's not entirely a shabby place; however it's definitely not attractive. Perhaps 'decent' is the correct adjective for the room, although if I say that to Dean I could come off rude. So, I insist the room is nice.  
"Yeah, right," Dean scoffs, "This room sucks. I'm not going to be in town long, thankfully, and the sooner I'm out of here the better."  
"Jeez," I respond, rolling my eyes ever so slightly, "No need to hurry out of here."  
"Well," the Winchester responds, "You can come with me."  
I sit, stunned into silence. Surely he's joking, for we have just been reunited by sheer dumb luck, and now he's insisting for me to go with him wherever he goes. To accept the offer, it'd mean leaving my family. Only that's what I intend to do, isn't it? If Lucifer gets banished from our home and Gabriel runs away as he's sick of the fighting, I'm stuck with Michael and Father, which I do not want.  
"That'd be awesome." I respond, and Dean's face immediately lights up at my words.  
"Really?" Dean asks, a grin spreading across his face from ear to ear, "I don't want to lose you again, Cas."  
"I have a cell phone, Dean," I respond, "But yes, really. I need to get out of my house sooner or later, and going by the looks of things… sooner seems to be the better option."  
"What's wrong?"  
Concern. I can hear the emotion in his voice and even see it spread across his face. Dean Winchester, the boy who I believed had forgotten about me all these years, is concerned about me.  
"Long story." I try my best to tiptoe around the answer, but Dean just scoots up closer to me, holding his head in his hands.  
"I've got time," he says, patting his long eyelashes at me three times. As weird as it seems, I counted.  
I let out a sigh, before ranting on about my family too him. Not once did he interrupt me or did an expression of boredom flicker across his face, but instead every time I glanced at him, he was staring at me intensely. Dean's green eyes were at such a focus, and I could tell he was clinging onto my every word.  
It was wonderful.  
Once I finished my rant, Dean rests his hand against my shoulder and gives me a sympathetic smile. "Tell you what," he says, "I'm going to be here for a day or two since I've got business to attend to, and I need to persuade Sam to help me out. I will write down my number and this address, and if you want to get away, just come straight to me, alright?"  
"Alright."  
We exchange grins once again, and I can feel my stomach churning. Not only am I defying the rules Father has set for me, but I'm actually making plans to run away with this boy. Only that's it, he should be merely a friend to me, so why on earth would I dare abandon everything I know and love just to be with him?  
I glance up at the Winchester's face, observing everything. He's green eyes find my blue ones and I feel as if I can read his mind. His dilated pupils are filled with longing and hunger, and I lean my head in towards his. Dean doesn't object, but rather hurries everything along and crashes our lips together. It's sweet and passionate, and if I had the ability, I would freeze this moment and all the emotions it holds.


	5. Chapter 5

Our lips part and I find a smirk on Dean's pink lips.  
"So," Dean says, "Gabriel, huh? I liked Gabriel. He was cool. That is, until he told on you for being my friend."  
"Ah," I respond, "So you remember."  
"Of course I do," he sighs, "Why didn't your family like me, anyway? I don't think I actually even gave them the chance to get to know me, which if I did then I'd completely understand."  
"Oh, come on," I say, "You're a great guy!"  
"You barely know me."  
"I know enough to make that statement."  
He scoffs, but doesn't respond. I can only assume that's good. "So," I attempt to move the conversation on, "You pick up an old friend from a party and bring him home. What's your next move?"  
"Ah, ah, ah," Dean wags his finger at me, grinning, "I don't work like that, buddy. We're going to watch a movie and whenever you feel like going home, you can. Otherwise, you're welcome here as long as you like."  
I grin. He grins. It's the same grin from so many years back, and he slots a DVD into the player without telling me what we're going to watch. I feel Dean's arms snake around me, and once they're tightly secure around me I can't focus on the film. I think it's a Disney one, but I don't watch many movies anyway. All I know is there's a boy who doesn't want to grow up and steals some ids away so they'll stay young forever with him. I'm more of a read-the-book type, but I watch the movie. I'm with Dean, and that's all that really matters to me. Sometime during the movie, I notice Dean has drifted off asleep, and so I wriggle out of his arms and lay him down on the bed. A smile tugs on my lips as I kiss his temple gently, whispering goodnight and grabbing my coat. I'm pretty sure I know my way home, and I've got some money in my coat in case a cab is required.  
It's dark out. It's dark and cold and I have no idea what time it is. I think I roughly remember the route from here to Jessica's house, and once I'm there, I know my way home. I could probably ask Gabriel to come and pick me up, but it's probably better I don't. He might ask questions as to why I'm here in the first place. As I'm making my decision on whether I should go left or right, Dean is running out of the door, an expression of panic etched onto his face. The panic fades and melts into something of relief when he sees me, and he pulls me into a tight hug. "I was so worried," he whispers in my ear, "I thought I'd lost you again. You should have woken me up, not tucked me in!"  
"I left my number on your bedside table." I tell him, nuzzling into his neck as I do so.  
"That's not a proper goodbye, though," he murmurs back, "Okay, let me drive you home."  
"Okay."  
And so my fear of not getting home safely vanishes. I tell Dean my address as I clamber into the car, and he drives his impala all the way to my house. It's a quiet car journey, but it's a quiet night, and nobody wants to be the one who disrupts the beautiful peace. As we approach my street, Dean pulls over and I get out, but he rolls down his window. "So, when can I see you again?"  
"Well, I think we have some serious catching up to do. Shall we say tomorrow, about 11:30am?"  
"I'll be waiting."  
I laugh, and I kiss him again. I like kissing Dean. His lips are soft and warm, and I can feel him smile into the kiss. The kiss is broken by me having to leave, which is a bummer, and I walk back to my house, where I hear faint arguing. I'm not surprised, but I'm not too keen on walking in on the argument either.  
"Father, you can't allow this to happen. I won't let it happen. I shall warn Sam of what is going to happen."  
"You cannot get in the way of fate, Gabriel. It has to happen, and so be it."  
"But you can't just do this! You have the ability to stop it, so why don't you?!"  
"Gabriel, be quiet. Why do you care for the girl so much, anyway?"  
"Why don't you?! You're the one who said that us angels should bow down to humanity rather than you, and now you're just carelessly killing them?!"  
"Everything is going to work out for the best, Gabriel. Do not speak a word of this. Sam even knows it's going to happen, he just doesn't know he knows."  
"But it's the love of his life that's about to die, and she's going to die in such a horrible way!"  
I pull my ear away from the door. Jessica is going to die, Sam is going to be destroyed about it and Dean is going to be the one who pulls him back together. Whether that happens tonight, or sometime in the near future, or even many months from now, I don't know. I don't think I want to know. I sigh softly, before pressing my ear up against the door again and fumbling in my pocket for my key. My brother is almost screaming at Father.  
"I am not your little bitch! I'm sick of having to break the news to everyone! Get Castiel to do it, I'm through. Betty yet, you should explain to Cas that he's a fucking ANGEL and he has FUCKING WINGS."  
"Gabriel, mind your language." Father speaks with a calm tone, yet I can tell he's irritated. My once so delicately organised mind has now tumbled over, as Angel's do not exist. Even if they did, I would not be one of them. "I will explain to Castiel when the time is right." My breathing quickens and I want to flee. I don't want to be like my brothers, I don't want to become Daddy's little bitch and I won't.  
"That time better be soon," I hear Gabriel snarl, and I open the door. The voices stop abruptly and I try my best to look unaware of the fact I've just heard everything they've said.  
"Goodnight, Father," I nod to my Father, "Goodnight, Gabriel," and I nod to my brother. They both nod back and I walk upstairs and enter my room. I'm lying down on my bed, daydreaming, as I hear the door creak open.  
"Cas?" it's Gabriel, "You alright, buddy?"  
"I'm swell, Gabriel. And you?"  
"I've been better. So, how was the party?"  
I consider telling him that I went to Dean's placed and kissed Dean Winchester and had probably one of the best nights in my entire life due to that party. I then consider that if Gabriel really is an angel, then he might already know this.  
"I saw Dean Winchester there."  
"Oh. You didn't speak to him, did you?"  
I pause. "No. I just saw him. He didn't recognise me."  
"Liar." I freeze at Gabriel's sharp hiss and feel an icy chill creep up my spine. "You can tell me, you know. It's not like it's a big deal, anyway. And, if you want, I won't tell dad that you made out with Dean Winchester." He pauses for a brief moment, moving his hands as if he's doing some sort of mathematical equation. "Twice." And his entire face cracks into a grin. It's Gabriel's smug smirk, and I shove my older brother gently.  
"Thanks, brother. But how did you know?"  
"I guess I'm just special."  
I chuckle and Gabriel leaves. I guess tonight is shaping up to be a good night after all, but then it dawns on me. Tonight might just be Jessica's last night alive.


End file.
